


Don't throw up on Shauna's blanket, Misty

by HotCat37



Category: Pokemon
Genre: Blankets, Cuties, Fluff, Grumpy Misty, Seristy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotCat37/pseuds/HotCat37
Summary: Serena baked some cookies specifically for Misty to try. But when she goes to show her girlfriend the treats, she discovers Misty's sick.





	Don't throw up on Shauna's blanket, Misty

"Alright! Good job, everyone!" Serena enthusiastically high-fived her Fennekin.

Pancham let out a proud 'Panch!' while Sylveon just shyly smiled. Serena looked down at the cookies they baked. They were heart-shaped vanilla cookies with blue frosting on top that looked like a Horsea's face. 

"Misty's gonna love these!" Serena's smile widened ever so slightly at the thought of all the kisses she would get.

The honey-brunette waltzed out of the kitchen, the freshly made cookies still left unharmed. But as she reached the living room, she was met with quite the sight.

Misty Waterflower, the water type gym leader of Kanto was almost completely covered in a huge pink blanket on the couch. It was a blanket Shauna had given to them as a present a few months ago, but they honestly rarely used it. Serena's immediate guess was that Misty was feeling cold, but as she got closer and heard sniffling coming from the redhead, she knew it was more than that.

Oh. Misty was sick.

"Misty?" Serena tried her hardest not to laugh at her blanket-covered girlfriend.

"W-what?" Misty snapped at her before harshly coughing.

"I made you some cookies, but since it looks like you're sick, I guess you'll have to wait~" Serena said a bit amused.

Misty's head shot up at the mention of cookies.

"No! I'm perfectly *cough* fine! Gimme those cook-BLERGH!" 

.......yuck. Misty just threw up on Shauna's marvelously-made blanket. 

"Oh, geez!" Serena quickly put down the cookies-on a place where Misty couldn't reach them-and ran back into the kitchen to grab a bucket.

Her Pokémon offered her confused looks as she rushed back into the living room. Misty wasted no time to snatch the bucket from her and continued throwing up her insides. Serena rubbed comforting circles on her girlfriend's back, even though the sickening smell of vomit almost made her cry.

"S-sorry....." Misty hoarsely muttered.

It took Serena a few moments to figure out Misty just apologized, since the hoarseness of her voice made her nearly inaudible. Then she softly smiled down at the redhead.

"It's fine! I'll just wash the blanket and we'll keep the cookies for until you're feeling better." Serena cheerfully told her.

Misty half-heartedly nodded and bowed over once again. It felt like an eternity to Serena until Misty finally stopped throwing up. Pancham had walked over to them with a wet washing cloth in his paws, and Serena took it from him with a thankful pat to his shoulder. 

She gently wiped Misty's mouth before somewhat sloppily picking her up bridal-style.

It was usually Misty who did the carrying thing, and even though Serena wasn't exactly that physically strong, she refused to just let Misty sleep on the floor. She carried her to the bedroom, and carefully put her down on the bed. 

"I'll go get the bucket, a glass of water and I'll check if you've got a fever, okay?" Serena slowly asked Misty.

Misty merely grunted as a response. After doing the things she told she would do, Serena put down the plate of cookies on Misty's nightstand.

"Don't eat them unless you're 100 percent sure you'll be able to!" Serena playfully winked at her.

"Wait....." Misty's hand grabbed Serena's, making the taller girl turn around.

"Thanks." Misty pulled her girlfriend down a bit before sweetly kissing her.

Serena's face was cherry red as she pulled away, but a dorky smile made it's way onto her face soon after.

"Rest well....." Serena placed a kiss to Misty's forehead before quietly walking out of the room.

Now she had to clean all the vomit on the floor.


End file.
